My Green Knight in Armor
by Code of Codex
Summary: Happy Birthday Kiyo! Here the story you requested for! Ophelia x Zelban, I almost lost this piece of story because of wifi since I use google docs I don't want to use it but I'm using chromobook for a bit until my family and I get settled in the new house.


**Here is the birthday gift short story Kiyo! Enjoy it because it probably won't happen again after I had brain metal down trying to figure a stupid title. The plotline was a lot easier, the story not so much. This is in Ophelia's pov. Also it's AU**

* * *

In the eye's of our god, a woman becoming a knight is unheard of. It something that are meant for men and it something that isn't meant for a women, when I was a little girl I remember my papa and myself training everyday as our wooden sword clashed. I remember the dirt, the blood and the sweat that were mixed with our training, I can still remember the wooden swords clashing as the tension rises.

Mother never approved of my training like any other women in this world, everyday I am forced to sit down and learn every little details of how to be a lady, how to act like one, how to dance like one and how to walk like one. I remember that I had endure those things because I know that my father would take me out for training if I were to behave, so I did.

* * *

At the age of 10, I remember how my life changed not for the good but for the worse. A war broke out from a neighbouring kingdom as it declared war against my kingdom, the king had request any able knights that was able to fight and that also meant that my father was to go out for war.

My mother and I watched as my many knights had left for war with my father with them, I remember my mother crying after father left but a tear never left my eye because I know that my father would come home.

Oh how wrong I was, at the age of 16 the war was still going on. I still get letters from my father once a month but now? They stopped coming, mother has become frail and ill but she fighting to live, I remember when I was feeding my mother her soup, she told me that she was sorry that she couldn't do much for me. I remember myself smiling at her, telling her that she didn't need to apologise to me.

After that it was fine until a man came with my father's trusted sword and a sealed letter. I remember what the man had told me what had happen to my father, my father was killed while protecting his comrades. He said that my father died bravely but I don't care about that because all I wanted is my father, my father to stand beside me as he laughed and joke around. I want my father to be here to hold my mother as they smile happily, but now? He's dead the reason to become a knight has vanished like the day my father was buried.

* * *

I kept my father's sword at my side as I consoled my mother who cried after the loss of my father, was kept raging on for four years and now I'm 20 years old, after the loss of the will to become a knight, I became what my mother wanted me to be as a little girl. A noble lady, I still made sure that my mother was well until she became weaker after each day.

I sat beside my mother's side holding her hand as she looked at me with a weak smile before she left my side forever, I remember the last thing she told me that ignited my spirit to fight.

"My dear girl, why do you look so sad? Where was my sweet girl that had a heart filled with passion and a voice of a lion? Where did her spirit that once shine so brilliantly like a raging fire disappear to? Where is the girl that once took down a boar all on her own? Tell me my dear girl, where is she?"

"She's still here mama! She right here, in my heart!"

"If she still live in your heart then my dear girl, become a knight that you always dreamed of. I remember you used to smile and laughed when you trained. I want to see it again even if I were to die, please my sweet girl don't become something that you don't wish to be. Please promise me this my child"

"I promise mama"

I watched as they buried my mother beside my father's grave, I remember holding my father's sword tightly, I remember seeing myself training. Each day after day, I trained in the honor of my father and mother, I trained so that when I become stronger then I can stop this war so that no more suffering can happen again.

* * *

Two years has passed and I'm 22 years old, it's been the same until a knight in green had shown up. The way he moves and spoke had caught my attention, I remember watching him as I was walking down the market gathering some food for another day.

I didn't have the time to talk with him, I needed to become stronger. Strong enough to end the war, so I left thinking that someone like him would not pay attention to someone like myself and some reason it made my heartache but I never act upon it until later at night.

The moon was out as the sound of my sword clashed against the wood. I was at peace until I went for another strike to only end up clashing swords against the Green Knight, I remember that I glared at him as the both of us separated. We circled each other watching each other movements, waiting for one of us to strike, I had struck first at his chest to only be blocked by his sword.

His movement with the swords was elegant and quick, he was able to overpower me as I felt the edge of his sword at my throat. I looked at his helmet gaze and before I knew it, his sword was removed from my throat as he put his hand in front of me. Some reason I had grabbed on to his hand as he pulled me up with much force causing me to stumble into his chest, I had realized he was tall as I looked up to see him looking down at me.

Just his gazes alone sent shivers down my spine as we both separated, I couldn't tell if he was smiling at me or not but I could hear the kindness in his voice when he first spoke to me, I remember his voice was smooth and deep. It had send shivers down my spine when he spoke every word.

"You are a wonderful fighter Miss, but your skills needs a bit touching up."

"Thank you but who are you?"

"Ah my name is Zelban and what is your name?"

"Ophelia, it nices to meet you Zelban"

"Pleasure is all mine, now Miss Ophelia is it alright that I would assist you in fighting?"

"Please do not call me Miss and yes I will gladly accept your help"

Everyday Zelban had help me grow stronger everyday with my training and we got closer after each day. My friendship him with had grow into something more, something that I never expected for myself to see. It grew into love, I remember as a child that I hated anything that had to do with anything with love but now here I am. In love with the Green Knight, Zelban.

My love for him frighten me, I was afraid that if he were to find out about my love for him. That he will leave and disappeared. So each day that we spent, I began to become distant with him but it didn't go unnoticed to him, I remember leaning against a tree to gather my breath before a armor glove smack itself right beside me. I looked up shaken to see Zelban looming over me until I realized I was trapped, my heart began to beat faster and louder but my face kept it normal gaze but it if you were to look closer into my eyes you would be able to see the emotions running in my eyes.

"Why are you distancing yourself from me Ophelia?"

"I am doing no such thing Zelban"

"Then do explain to me that when I called out your name in the market you dash off into a store"

"maybe because there was something that I really liked in there"

"It was a dress shop Ophelia"

"C-can't I not like girly things?!"

"Ophelia the only thing you enjoy in stores are the well hand-crafted blades"

"It's not like you would ever understand Zelban"

"Try me Ophelia"

"Fine... Zelban… I love you"

I was certain that he was going to reject me when I felt him tightly embraced me as he spun me around as a laugh escaped him.

"Thank the gods! Ophelia… I love you as well"

When he said those three words, I felt my heart soar when he return my affection. I remember that we hugged for long time before Zelban had guided myself back to my home but instead of walking side by side, the two of us were holding hands as we pointed at the stars together.

* * *

Six years passed and I'm 28 now, Zelban still stand by my side but the war still rages on. I remember the years that had passed for us, I remember the night when I first saw his face, it was handsome, I remember the first time his lips met mine, I remember the passion that we shared together.

Our strength was equal, we were evenly matched but it didn't damage our love for one of another until the king had requested for more help. I remember myself grabbing Zelban's arm begging him not to go that night but all he did was silence me into a breathless kiss, each kiss we shared became longer and longer. It led to another passion night we shared as we held each other close.

I remember when morning came, the sun was up and Zelban was there packing his thing for the war ahead. I remember as he left a kiss before we left the house as I walked him toward the plaza where the other knights were waiting, as each knight took their horses. I watched as Zelban handed me a ring made of jades and emeralds. The last thing he spoke to me before he left brought tears to my eyes.

"My sweet Ophelia, I wanted to give you this on a another day but I believe now would be the right time for it. Ophelia my dearest love when the war ends for us, will you my dearest be my bride-to-be?"

"Only if you would be my groom-to-be my love"

I watched as he saddle his horse, in his green armor that he wore when we first met, he turned and waved to me before leaving with the rest of the knights that had said goodbye to their families.

Four months has passed until I heard news of the end of the war and that I was having Zelban's child. I was happy until I had gotten a letter from my dearest beloved with his green helmet by a man, I carefully took Zelban's helmet with care and took the letter as I walked off to my chair and sat down.

I remember I tore off the letter gently and carefully afraid that it will rip the last message of my sweet knight. The letter made my heart ached but I smiled as tears dripped down my face as I read through the letter that Zelban had wrote before his death as his helmet laid on my lap with care.

To My Dearest Beloved Ophelia

I have gotten your letter of the news of our child that will be born in the future, have you decide his or her name yet? I'm glad that you are doing well and as for me, I'm doing quite fine! My squad has made great progress in this war, I still miss you dearly my love and I wish I could see you again.

Sadly this will be the last time I will ever write to you my dear, it's hard to stop the tears from dropping on this letter that I'm writing to you but it hurts right now my Ophelia because I know that I won't be coming back to you and our unborn child. It's for the best my dear and I'm only saying this because if I do not stop this myself, then our child will live in fear.

Please forgive me, my sweetest Ophelia but I planned to died for our child's future. I've already told my squad to get everyone out of the area for my plan to set in, right now I am afraid but remembering your smile and the future for our child, I have chose to do this for you and our child's future.

I've seen many men died out in the field because they wish to protect someone they cherish and I don't wish to see bloodshed of my fallen friends anymore, so forgive me my dear but please understand that I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul. So don't be sad and smile for me because I will always be with you even life or death.

-Your Green Knight in Armor Zelban

Zelban had used his life to destroy the kingdom with his powers as in place of the enemy kingdom, a giant tree had took it's place, the only thing that what was left of my dear Zelban was his sword, helmet and the undamaged letter.

"Mama do you think papa will be happy when I show him my awesome thief skills?" A boy with hair red as the flaming red fire and eyes blue as the bright as the skies stood in front of a statue.

"I don't know Zelnite, your papa was a hero to the kingdom" I stood in front of a statue with a soft smile as I placed down flowers in front of it.

"I want to be a hero like papa when I grow up!" Zelnite smiled happily as I return his smile.

It soon became sun down as Zelnite and I began to leave the area I heard soft whisper of "I love you" being carried by the wind caught my attention as I turn back to see nothing but the statue I smiled slightly as I led my child back home.

Rest in peace my Green Knight.

 **In The Honor of The Great Knight Zelban**

 **-Farewell Hero, may you watch over all of us-**

* * *

 **There done! I hope you enjoy this short story, you better enjoy this Kiyo because it was hell for me to make the best birthday story for you. Anyways May 20th is when The Journey will have it next chapter if I'm not too busy with school.**


End file.
